An Unforgetable Gift
by Frozen For Now
Summary: Dick gets Zatanna a gift she's been wanting for a while. Chalant fluff in areas! Written for crownjules78


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: I hope you enjoy! Dick gets Zee a gift she's wanted for a long time! I'm on my way to updating my other two Fics "The Black Bat" and "The Prophecy of Avrellay" but I really wanted to write this one-shot. And this is also for crownjules78 'cause she wanted a sweet fic ;) love ya girly!**

* * *

Blüdhaven December 6 2015 5:37 PM

Seventeen year old Dick Grayson smirked at the box beside him in his car. He had a gift for Zatanna. A gift he knew she would absolutely love. His phone rang. It was Zatanna.

He smirked wider. "Hey, Zee." He said answering the phone.

"Hey, Dick." She said.

Dick could tell by her tone she was smiling, "something you needed?"

"I was just calling to ask what you wanted for dinner." Zatanna said

"Whatever you have in mind is fine with me." Dick said stopping at a red light

"Oh, okay, I'll see you in a second?" She asked

"Of course, I gotta stop by somewhere and grab a few things first." He said glancing at the clock in his car.

"Okay, see you soon, Dick, love you." She said

"Love you too, Zee." He said and hung up.

Dick dropped by the grocery store and grabbed sugar cubes and some tea. He got back into the car and glanced over at the box again. 'I hope she likes it.' He thought

Zatanna had just set the food down when she saw Dick's car drive up.

A few minutes later, Dick walked in through the front door. "Hey," he greeted hiding the decent sized present behind his back.

She didn't seem to notice and hugged him, "hey, dinners ready." She said smiling

"Great! But I have something for you." He said smiling

"Really? Aww, Dick, you didn't have to get something for me." Zatanna said

"Well, I really wanted to." Dick said and presented a box to Zatanna with a blue ribbon tied around it.

Zatanna gasped and smilies at her boyfriend, then set the box down and they two sat on the floor. The top of the box moved. Zatanna raised an eyebrow and took off the lid.

Inside the box there was a black and gold-brown german shepherd, with ears that leaned to the right. But the thing that caught Zatanna's eye, was that one eye was red, which just made it even more adorable! Zatanna always wanted a dog, now she has one!

"Where did you get him?" Zatanna asked awed as she lifted the dog with a wagging tail and a almost smiling face. The puppy stretched its neck forward and licked Zatanna's face.

"Her. I got her as a rescue. She's already trained and everything, even at a young age." Dick explained.

"Oh my goodness! She's precious!" Zatanna squealed

Dick smiled, and kissed her cheek. "So, what do you wanna call her?" He asked

Zatanna thought for a moment. She knew the dog would be tough and aggressive, but sweet and loving to her and Dick. The it hit her! It was totally obvious! "Let's call her Ruby."

Dick smiled and agreed that would be a great name.

Dick and Zatanna sat down to eat while the small pup played with a ball Dick had bought. When the meal was almost over and all they had left was dessert, the small pup sat infront of the door and whined a little.

Dick glanced over at the small dog that sat in front of the door. "She's gotta go." Dick said and stood up, "I'll be right back."

Dick took the small pup out the door and was back in a few minutes. In the few minutes he was gone, Zatanna had got out dessert and placed it on the table. "Hey, how good was she?"

"Great, like I said she's already trained." Dick said as Zatanna stood and gave him a hug.

"We have a little shopping to do, Dick." Zatanna said kissing his nose

"We can do it later" Dick said sliding his lips to her neck.

"Hey, this is a real living thing, Babe." She said with a small giggle

"Fine," he said reluctantly with a chuckle then a kiss to her jaw.

They got ready to go, with Ruby wagging her tail happily, and got into the car. Ruby sat in Zatanna's lap looking out the window, but not sticking her head out. She was just a little skittish about it.

"How's she doing?" Dick asked keeping his eyes on the road

"Fine, she's shaking a little bit."

Dick placed his hand on the small pup's head, and petted her.

They reached the pet supplies store and got out.

Zatanna placed Ruby in the shopping cart, and they set out for food.

"Which do you think would help her grow better?" Zatanna asked Dick as she examined the large bags of food.

Dick stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think the Royal Canin or the Purina Pro Plan would work best." He said

Zatanna nodded and picked Ruby up while Dick placed the food into the cart. Zatanna and Dick headed to get Ruby a bowl to eat out of then a bowl to drink out of. Something caught Zatanna's eye. There was a dog's bowl with little Nightwing logos around the outside, she picked it up. It was the size Ruby needed considering she was going to be a big dog. "Dick look at this!" She said laughing

Dick turned around and saw the bowl and chuckled, "wow, the irony." He commented

Zatanna placed the bowl in the cart and they decided to get one if the watering bowl that you fill the thing up and it refills itself.

Zatanna got three large pillows, incase Ruby tore them up, and put them in the bottom of the cart.

Dick went to get snacks and treats while taking the cart. As Zatanna headed to the leash and collar department.

While Dick was reading about which snacks to get for Ruby, a girl his and Zatanna's age with curling brown hair and green eyes was making sure the aisle was perfect. She noticed him with the german shepherd puppy. Obviously this girl thought Dick was totally hot and figured that he'd be open to her. Right.

Anyways she started talking. "So, finding everything okay?" She asked

Dick nodded and was stumped. With a sigh he asked, "Which are best for their joints?"

"Oh, I suggested the Iams. My little Pomeranian loves them and he's healthy." The girl says

"Oh, thanks." Dick said and put the boxes in the children's seating area and started walking off.

"Hey, maybe we could walk our dogs together some time?" She asked hopefully

"Um, sorry, I have a girlfriend and this is her, slash, our dog... so I'm not so sure." Dick replied

The girl scribbled something down on a peice of paper, "well, I'm Emma if you change your mind give me a call." She said and walked off with the number given to Dick.

Dick rolled his eyes after she left. And went to find Zatanna. Zatanna was debating on the Wonder Woman collar or the blue and purple one. She had chosen a thick red leash and a black harness.

"Tough decision?" He asked

"Yes, which do you think?" Zatanna asked

"Which ever you like better." Dick said

Zatanna decided to choose the Wonder Woman one in honor of Dianna.

They bought more toys and a de-shedding brush.

Zatanna and Dick both chose the tag and put their address, number, and her name. The tag was black and in a bone shape with metal around the edge.

They headed home and let Ruby out again. When she came back, they all decided it was time to got to sleep. Dick and Zatanna changed and crawled into bed with Ruby on one of the large pillows in next to the bed on Zatanna's side.

A yawn was heard from the small dog. With a giggle Zatanna rolled over and faced Dick while he held her. "Night, I love you," she whispered

"I love you more, Zee." He said and kissed her forehead

"I love you most." She mumbled before drifting into sleep.

* * *

Dick woke up next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs.

He stretched and then yawned. The pup bounded in and placed her front paws on Dick's knee. She whined wanting him to pet her.

"Morning, Rubes," he said petting the dog and receiving doggie kisses when she had jumped onto the bed and stood on her back legs with her front paws in his shoulder.

He walked into the kitchen to see Zatanna wearing one of his old shirts and shorts, "morning, Zee." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Morning, sleep well?" She asked leaning her cheek against his soft hair.

"Some of the best." Dick replied

"Did she wake you up?" Zatanna asked

"Nope, you did with your amazing cooking." He said

She smiled "It's ready, you can have as much as you want." She said smiling and kissed his lips briefly

Zatanna had already fed Ruby and now the dog was just taking an early morning nap.

"Hey, it snowed." Dick said looking out the window.

"Ruby will probably love it." Zatanna said sitting down

"I bet she will. So, when we're both on missions, what should we do with her?" He asked

"I say drop them off by Artemis and Wally's place, plus they're coming over to day later," Zatanna, "And they're bringing Nelson."

"Oh, cool. Do you think Rubes will be alright with another dog? I mean think of her breed." Dick said

"I read online that if you train and socialize a hostile, guard dog, they'll be alright with other dogs." Zatanna replied

"So, we'll have to take her to training?" Dick asked

"I guess. But the breed in general is very intelligent." Zatanna stated as she sat down.

"Or, if you had to, you could use a little magic." Dick said smirking

"I don't really feel comfortable using magic to control a dog, especially our dog."

Dick nodded in agreement. "We'll think if something."

* * *

Zatanna and Artemis were talking on the couch while Dick and Wally chatted on the floor infront of them.

"So, enjoying your little pooch?" Wally asked as Nelson and Ruby played together by play-wrestling

"Love her. She an asterous dog." Dick said

Wally nodded, "yeah, but you should get her trained, she's gonna be hostile even if she's a girl."

"Yeah, I know, me and Zee were talking about it this morning." Dick replied

After a long day of playing, Artemis and Wally left and Zatanna and Dick plopped onto the couch with a sigh

"I'm exhausted." Zatanna groaned

"Me too, but it was worth it." Dick said with a kiss to her temple

She kissed him on the lips and they settle down for a movie. Ruby yawned and sprawled out on the floor infront of the two, then drifting to sleep.

"She's adorable." Zatanna whispered

"Not as adorable as you, Zee." He whispered with another kiss to her cheek

She giggled and lightly slapped his shoulder, "you're the cutest thing I've ever seen." She said her eyes slowly begining to shut as she leaned into him.

"You're the best thing I know of." He whispered back and he fell asleep holding her on the couch in the living room.

* * *

**AN: like it? hate it? Please let me know what you think! I love reading your reveiws! Also I'm sorry for not constanting updating my chaps. And Caroline you're not bothering me! Like I said I love reading your reveiws! oh, and if y'all want follow my Instagram account! **

**Thanks! **

** ~NightRose1400**


End file.
